Don't Ever Look Back
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: All she wanted was for it to not be a dream. All he wanted was for her to be his. Tiva two-shot.
1. Taking a Chance

**This whole fic was inspired by the song "Teenage Dream." This first chapter is from Ziva's point of view and was written while I listened to "Teenage Dream," by Katy Perry. I don't own NCIS...

* * *

**When she first saw him, he disgusted her. He was immature and he was overconfident. He thought he would get everything that he asked for and he didn't seem to care about anyone else.

She was attracted to him, though. He was smart even though he acted like a child, and he was passionate about his job. Ziva could not help the fact that she was attracted to Tony. Even though she didn't like his personality, she wanted him, although she would never admit that out loud.

So when they were forced to go undercover, Ziva was the one to suggest that they have sex. They had to play a married couple, right? So why not act like one? Surprisingly, he agreed. He ended up making her feel invincible. Ziva let go of everything; she could let down all of her walls, when she was with Tony.

There were no regrets about that night. Ziva did not regret a thing that she did that night. She knew that she could not tell anyone though. If she told someone, she and Tony would get in trouble. They had broken the rules.

So, Ziva never told anyone. She never uttered a word about the events that had happened when they were undercover. And as the years passed, Tony continued to make her feel invincible. Every time that Tony looked at Ziva, her heart stopped. It was childish to allow that to happen, but it was true.

She knew that what she felt for Tony was the real thing. She had asked him if he believed in soul mates; she left him hints but Ziva thought that he did not get those hints. He flirted with so many other women and he seemed oblivious to the fact that Ziva was right in front of him, basically waiting. All she wanted was to take a chance and tell him, "Do not ever look back, Tony."

So, Ziva started to try harder. She started to hit it into gear. She dressed herself in more form fitting clothes, and flirted with the males that they encountered. She tried to make Tony jealous. She tried to affect him in the same way that he affected her.

She hoped to get his heart racing. She wanted to be his dreams; Ziva did not want to be the only one that was dreaming. So she teased Tony; she led him on. All she wanted was some definite answers. Ziva felt like she was living a dream with Tony and she did not want that anymore.

They were together one day, following up on a lead that Gibbs had told them to check out. Tony was driving to the building that they had to go to; he never trusted Ziva's driving. So she was sitting on the passenger's side, mindlessly watching him as he drove. She knew that the feelings she felt for him were real.

Ziva wanted to let him know how she felt, but there was a rump stuck in her throat and she could not speak. Rubbing her hands on her jeans, Ziva bit her lip. She couldn't do it. Not now. Not while they were working. Maybe later she would tell him how she felt. Just maybe...

She had gotten through the questioning, the ride back to NCIS, and the rest of the day, without even thinking about telling Tony how she really felt. Ziva had actually forgotten about it until the end of the day.

She was walking out to her car when she heard footsteps behind her. Ziva automatically reached for her gun when she heard the footsteps even though she was still on base. You could never be too careful.

Taking her gun out of the holster, Ziva positioned it and turned to see who was following her. She sighed and laughed slightly when she saw Tony standing there. "Tony, what are you doing?" she said, still laughing, sliding the gun back into its holster.

Tony eyed her up and down, and Ziva's heart began to race again. She mentally cursed herself in Hebrew. Ziva could not believe that Tony staring at her, studying her, had this effect on her. She prayed that he could not hear her heart beating faster and faster by the second but it was probably worthless.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to..." he trailed off, still eyeing her up and down.

"Tony," Ziva said sternly, reaching for her gun again. "I will shoot you if you do not stop that."

Agent DiNozzo moved a step closer to Ziva, his eyes stopping their wandering. She looked up into his eyes and he looked back down into hers.

"Come back to my place with me. We can, uhm, watch a movie," he said lamely, his lips millimeters away from hers.

Ziva wanted to close the gap between their lips so badly, but she didn't want to risk anything. Her breathing stopped and her heart continued to beat faster and faster. "Sure, Tony," she murmured, her breathing shallow.

She wanted to take a chance and not look back, but Ziva was numb. She couldn't move, she couldn't even think.

Tony smirked at her and then finally closed the gap a moment later. His lips met with hers, and passion ran through her body. She had longed for this moment and now it was finally here.

When they pulled apart a moment later, Ziva was smiling. She opened his eyes and looked up at Tony happily.

He looked back down at her and smiled. "So, back to my place then?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips. He took her hand, and the Israeli moved closer to him.

"Yes, Tony. Let's go to your apartment."


	2. Moving Forward

**Finally, the second chapter. Sorry for the delay; I was unexpectedly grounded from the computer for four days. Again, I do not own NCIS...

* * *

**Of course they took separate cars back to Tony's house. The senior field agent did not want to be caught breaking the rules. Ziva did not want to be caught either. So, Tony took his own car back to his apartment with Ziva trailing closely behind him the whole time.

As much as he wanted Ziva, Tony was going to make sure that they took things slowly. He wanted to convince her to just let go. He wanted them to get together. The chemistry that they had was undeniable.

Tony wanted them to take a chance and make sure that Ziva didn't ever look back. After five years, something had to happen. Tony drove through the streets of DC, his thoughts always drifting to Ziva. She was beautiful, strong, and independent. Ziva was everything that Tony wanted.

When they got up to his apartment, all Tony wanted was to taste her lips on his. He wanted to make sure that this was not a dream. It couldn't be a dream. It just couldn't. So after Tony shut the front door to his apartment, his arm wrapped around Ziva's waist and he pulled her close to him.

"Ziva," he murmured gently, his eyes searching hers.

She looked up at him, studying his face as well. "Tony..." she murmured.

Tony knew that they didn't have to rush anything. They could take things slow, like any real couple would. Then again, they had been flirting for the past five years. DiNozzo searched her eyes once more, trying to figure out if Ziva wanted what he wanted.

If she didn't want to be with him then she wouldn't have agreed to come to his apartment. She wouldn't have accepted any of his invitations. She wouldn't have kissed him back in the parking lot twenty minutes ago. Tony sucked in his breath and then just decided to take another chance. His lips collided with hers and DiNozzo pulled Ziva closer to him.

Ziva responded to his kiss with her own passion and she took his hand. Tony allowed her to pull him over to the couch. It was then that Tony pulled away ever so slightly and sat down, pulling her into his lap.

Tony felt her hands reaching for every inch of his body. The senior field agent allowed his own hands to roam before pulling away from her. "Ziva, there's no need to rush. We have time," he assured softly, looking into her eyes again. The senior field agent kissed her forehead.

Ziva looked at him, a smile gracing her lips. She got off of Tony's lap, but snuggled close to him without saying a word. There wasn't anything that needed to be said anyways. Tony knew that he and Ziva had gotten to the point where they did not need to speak in order to tell each other what they were thinking, what they were feeling.

He started the movie. DiNozzo didn't even know which one was in the DVD player. He really didn't care though. All he wanted to do was focus on Ziva. That's what he ended up doing while the movie was playing. Ziva had rested her head on his shoulder, yawning slightly, and Tony pulled her closer to him, throwing a blanket over her body.

DiNozzo watched Ziva watching the movie, smiling slightly. She was finally close to him. This was no longer a dream; it was real. As stupid as it sounded, Tony's heart skipped a beat when they had kissed. Tony would drop everything to make her happy and now that this was happening, that was what DiNozzo planned on doing.

By the time the movie ended, Ziva was snoring softly. She had fallen asleep, and Tony couldn't blame her. They were working on a tough case so they naturally had a long day. The senior field agent got off the couch and scooped Ziva into his arms. There was no way that she was going to be able to drive home; there was no way that she would be able to keep her eyes open.

Tony carried her into his bedroom and he pulled the cover back slowly, making sure not to drop her. Dark brown curls fell across her face and DiNozzo smiled to himself. He knew which side of the bed she like since they had slept together before.

After tucking Ziva into the bed, Tony stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed next to her. DiNozzo wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She stirred, repositioning herself closer to Tony. They were like puzzle pieces; they fit together perfectly. The senior field agent kissed the top of her head and before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Tony awoke the next morning long before his alarm went off. Stretching, the events of the previous night flooded back into his mind. The senior field agent opened his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. He glanced over and saw the other side of the bed empty. Sitting up, DiNozzo rubbed his eyes and yawned before getting out of his bed and heading into the kitchen.

Ziva was in there, her clothes wrinkled from sleeping in them. She had a mug of coffee in her hand. "Morning, Tony," she said softly.

DiNozzo walked over to her and kissed her lips gently. "Mmm, morning, Ziva," he said smiling, getting himself a cup of coffee. For a few moments there was silence until Tony decided to speak.

"Ziva, are you ready for this? Are you ready to move forward?" he slowly asked, his nerves coming through.

She looked up at him from the small kitchen table and studied him. "I think we would be able to keep this a secret," she replied.

Tony smiled, setting the mug on the table. Then he placed a hand on Ziva's cheek murmuring, "Don't ever look back, Ziva. We can only go forward from here," before kissing her lips passionately.

She kissed him back, matching his passion. They both melted at the other's touch. It was not a dream anymore. They were finally together.


End file.
